


Pompeii is Radioactive

by Babe_Chan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blessing from the Parents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demigods, Eskimo Kisses, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Forehead Kisses, Happy Nico, Height Differences, Holding Hands, Inspired by Dreams, Inspired by Music, Kisses on the Hand, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Morning Kisses, Multi, Mythology References, Nico is a precious little honeycomb, Percy is a Dork, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Gestures, Sharing, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Boys, Surprise Kissing, Teen Romance, Teenagers, male!reader, or lies and says he fell asleep while talking with either of them, reader is the taller of three, reader sneaks into Percy's or Nico's cabin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people thought that you were just good friends with Percy and Nico,  which was somewhat true but you were actually in a bit of a relationship with the two boys.</p><p>They contrasted each other like night and day but you loved them anyways.</p><p>Sure the three of you had thought it was best to keep the relationship under wraps, since technically Percy and Nico were cousins, but it didn't stop you from being the hopeless romantic that you were.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompeii is Radioactive

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again I'm starting another series instead of updating all of my other fanfics.
> 
> In my defense I had a mighty fine need to have a fanfic about the Percy Jackson series. Plus the books are one of my favourites.
> 
> Male!Reader in this fic. Also you're the son of Eros , God of sexual desire and attraction, so there's that. 
> 
> That's means that Aphrodite is your grandma and a bunch of other Gods/Goddess are your relatives.
> 
> You're also taller than both of them.

Camp Half-Blood was your home away from home, home being a little apartment in your hometown, and you loved it.

You could remember the first time you had came to the camp. Being a nervous wreck and scared of what the other campers would think of you.

Luckily for you that you had happened to literally run into the infamous Percy Jackson, you had heard a great deal about the son of Poseidon, and you both just instantly clicked.

Not long after did you meet Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, and something about his personality made you want to know the guy better and soon you both discovered that you had a lot in common.

 

Your friendship with Percy and Nico grew rapidly in the matter of a few days, it felt like you had known them your whole life, and it was rare to be seen without at least one of them.

 

Eventually you learned that Eros, God of sexual desire and attraction, was your father. Which was apparently a big deal since he didn't have offspring with mortals very often.

So you were put in Aphrodite's cabin, she was your grandma, because there was no cabin for Eros.

Now you had several aunts and uncles, they were alright a little self centered.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes when you couldn't sleep you would sneak over to Percy's or Nico's cabin and ask if you could stay with them for the night. 

Usually you just crawled into bed with either of them as you explained why you couldn't sleep that night. 

 

Naturally you had began develop feelings for the two boys, it was sort of impossible not to.

Percy could always make you smile, his blue eyes were hypnotic and you found yourself getting lost in them. His voice made your stomach feel like it had butterflies in it and yet you couldn't complain, you liked the feeling.

Nico made you feel safe, like as long as you were with him nothing bad could happen. You could stare into his eyes forever and a day, they held so much emotions in them. His rare smiles made your heart skip a beat or two.

It had started off slow with lingering hugs, holding hands without even thinking about it, and longing glances from across the table.

Then shy kisses on the cheek started, neither of them seemed too bothered by it, and cuddling up with one of them when you slept over.

It seemed like the two boys returned your feelings but you weren't sure, maybe they thought you were just being extremely friendly.

 

* * *

 

Tonight you were going to tell both of them how you felt. Hopefully they would be ok with the proposition you were going to make, that is if they felt the same way.

 

"Percy, you awake?" You whispered loudly enough for him to hear. "I need to talk with you, it's important."

"Yeah, I'm awake." Percy opened his cabin door and leaned on the doorway. "What do you need to talk about?"

"We can't talk about it here," You flashed a little smile before blushing. "Come with me to the lake."

 

Percy just gave a shrug at you before you grabbed his hand and dragged him to the lake.

It was late at night so you wouldn't be seen by the other campers. You lead him to the dock before kissing his cheek like you normally did, chuckling at his redden face, and gave him a little smirk.

 

"You stay here." You gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and smiled. "I'll be back in a sec."

 

Percy sat on the dock, placing a hand on his cheek, before looking at the clear water. He wondered what you had to talk about.

  
You on the other hand poked your head into Hades' cabin and spotted a familiar pair of eyes looking at the ceiling.

 

"Nico, you awake?" You gave a little hum and opened the cabin door. "I need to talk with you, but it has to be at the dock."

"Whatever you say..." Nico flashed a little smile before frowning. "Why at the dock?"

"Nico, just trust me." You offered a hand to the dark haired boy and smiled softly. "You coming?"

"Fine, this better be good." Nico rolled his eyes and grabbed your hand. "Let's go."

 

You just grinned at Nico before leading him to the dock where Percy was waiting for you. Clearing your throat to get his attention as Nico raised a brow at Percy.

 

"Percy Jackson and Nico di Angelo, I'm in love with both of you and I was hoping you'd consider being in a relationship with me!" You said quickly and looked at the two boys with a shy smiled. "Before you say anything let me just give the disclaimer that I won't be mad if neither of you feel the same way."

 

There was a long moment of silence as you shift your weight and felt your face heating up.

 

"You love both of us?" Percy looked at you to make sure that he heard right. "And you want to date both of us?"

"Why us?" Nico finally spoke and shoved his hands into his pockets. "How would you even go about dating two people who happen to be demigods like yourself?"

 "Yes I'm in love with both of you and I want to be in a polyamorous relationship with you." You sat down on the dock before sighing deeply. "We would discuss with each other what we are ok with. Negotiate about what does and doesn't work."

"I'm cool with it, what about you?" Percy glanced at Nico and smiled softly. "You ok with this?"

"Not exactly how I imagined it but yeah ,I'm cool with this." Nico's face turned a little red as he looked at you and Percy. "Let's go talk about this in my cabin, no one ever bothers me in there."

"I'm so glad you guys like me back." You got up and quickly placed a kiss on the corners of their mouths. "I promise to be the best boyfriend I can possibly be."

 

Percy just gave a little laugh and grabbed your hand, giving it a little squeeze. Nico just blushed as he took your other hand in his, intertwining fingers with you.

Being the taller than both of them had an advantage, that being able to rest your chin on top of their heads while you're hugging/cuddling them.

Who would have thought that you were lucky enough to have them actually liked you back?

With a small smile as you walked towards Nico's cabin, stealing glances at the two, and you could just tell that it was the start of something beautiful.

 

To be continued! 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on updates, it's just hard to think of the right words/how I can't even get my brain to work with me.
> 
> Feel free to suggest scenarios with our lovely boys.


End file.
